


Boughs of Holly

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas can be hazardous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boughs of Holly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"Harry?" The front door to their flat wouldn't open. Draco leaned all his weight against it, and finally it moved, with a sound of breaking twigs. He was confronted by a mass of prickly greenery. "Harry?" he called again. "What's happened?"

"I'm in here." Harry's voice was muffled, but seemed to come from down the hall.

"Hang on a tick, let me get out my wand and clear this stuff away." Draco reached into his pocket.

" _No!_ " Harry yelled. "That's what I did, and look what happened."

"What _did_ happen?" Draco closed the door, standing in the small space he had cleared with it.

"I got a package from George," Harry began, and Draco groaned.

"I should have known."

"Well, I didn't expect _this_ ," said Harry defensively. "Anyhow, it was just a box with a couple of sprigs of holly in it, and a note saying, 'To deck your halls.' So I went to put it up, using an ordinary levitation spell, and suddenly it was everywhere."

Draco sighed. "And you an Auror. I'd think you'd have learned better by now. Shall I go find George and make him explain how to reverse the process?"

"I guess you'd better." Harry said in resigned tones.

It was a good hour before Draco returned and was able to free Harry of the holly's prickly embrace, substituting his own warmer one.

"One thing for sure," said Harry after he had kissed Draco in thanks. "All George is going to get from me for Christmas for the next few years is a lump of coal."

**Author's Note:**

> For alisanne, who wanted Severus/Harry, Harry/Draco or Severus/Harry/Draco, "deck the halls."


End file.
